


TiO (Take it Off)

by rorz94



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dominant!Liam, Feelings, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Sex Party, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, older!liam, porn star Liam, younger!zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: Zayn and Liam meet during a sex party. They fuck each other with their eyes and then they go somewhere private to actually fuck! (PWP)





	TiO (Take it Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Ziam smut...that's all I have to say.  
> Enjoy ;)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own or know Zayn Malik or Liam Payne. This is a work of fiction.  
> All mistakes are my fault...excuse me in advance.

The guy was still gawking at him.

Zayn was sat at the couch. There was a party raging on in the house. Not that soft teenage stuff portrayed in the movies. There was a couple lounging on the couch next to him. Their moans could be heard over the loud music that filtrated through all the corners of the big villa. It wasn’t a scene that would make Zayn that horny, but it was still hot to witness. The girl was straddling the man’s legs, her flimsy dress hiked up to the top of her thighs, and he could not really see but he was sure they were doing it right there.

Exhibitionism at its finest!

The other couple on his other side, two guys this time were making out like their life depended on it. From Zayn’s point of view it looks as if they are trying to suck each other’s faces off. That scene was definitely hotter than the one going on to his right though. A girl that looked in her late teens was watching them intently, her hand was between her legs and Zayn wasn’t interested to find out what she was doing but he got the idea anyway.

And then there was this one guy, sitting on the couch across him.

He kept fucking him with his gaze, Zayn could actually feel him undressing him, caressing him with the way his eyes lingered on his skin, kissing him, when he kept his look longer than necessary on his lips, fucking him…

Zayn felt his dick twitch from the fantasy of this guy fucking into him. He almost let a moan out loud as he lightly cupped his cock through his shorts. He bit his lower lip and stared back. They were having this weird duel of how long can you keep the eye contact. The man was winning.

He took off his gaze to take the last drag of his joint. He inhaled deeply and then let the cloud of smoke out slowly in one long puff. The smoke shielded the man’s face like a translucent veil for a moment before it got clearer again.

The man was hot and he bet that everyone in the room would agree. Chiseled jaw, smoldering eyes and those lips. Zayn can write odes about those full pink lips of his. Now Zayn was noticing the details, like how he had brown stubble on his jawline and cheeks and how he surely made a cut in one of his eyebrows that gave him an edge.

Zayn stubbed what’s left of his joint on a nearby ashtray and checked the man again. He was still staring at him yet Zayn couldn’t help but notice that he had his pants open and that his hand was inside his boxer briefs.

Zayn shook his head, if the man wanted to get off on him, he better gave him a good show. He grabbed a phallic shaped lollypop from the table separating them and started out with small kitten licks. The man watched him closely now, and Zayn reciprocated. He watched the guy pull out his half hard dick right there in the middle of the room. Nobody was really watching since a lot of people were just occupied at that very moment. His cock was of decent size, and it wasn’t all that hard yet.

 _Fuck me_ , Zayn thought.

He started now sucking on that candy like he was participating in some kind of competition. When the candy was almost finished the man was all hard, and Zayn almost came in his shorts when he finally noticed how big that guy really was.

Zayn looked at him one last time, smiled cheekily and got up, he stopped before going out of the room to check if the man was following him.

Yes he was!

He walked, passed through the hall and climbed up the stairs leading to his bedroom. Oh, right he forgot to mention, that was his big brother’s house. His brother made porn movies which made him a nice income. He always organized the most outrageous sex parties there was, but Zayn has never been invited until he turned eighteen last winter. He was legal now, his brother said and he won’t stop him if he wanted to attend his parties. However he cautioned him to be cautious and to always stay safe when it came to fucking strangers.

The boy walked to his room and left the door open, the man followed him, closing the door behind him. Zayn cocked up an eyebrow, the man did not mind pulling his dick out in front of the whole room and now he closes the door!

“You’re such a tease.” The man whispered and closed the distance separating them. “And you’re pretty.” Continued to whisper but this time near his ear. It made him shiver yet it was not that cold in his room. “Can I kiss you pretty boy?”

Zayn nodded. He couldn’t rely on his voice not cracking from the sheer arousal that was consuming him.

The man backed him up to one of the nearest walls, caressed the side of his neck in one hand and the side of his hip in the other. He was so close that Zayn could smell the minted hooka he had been smoking. He waited, his lips just an inch away from his, so Zayn pushed himself up a little and crashed his lips into the man’s pink ones. The kiss was nothing like he imagined. The man had the softest and plumpest lips he had ever had the fortune to kiss. They were cool and wet and sweet…

The man played nice at first, let him discover his mouth and push his strawberry flavored tongue inside his, savoring the last taste of vodka he had previously drank. Zayn rubbed his tongue on the man’s, let it out and changed the angle of the kiss, he made it messy, and that’s when it all changed.

The brunet growled and took Zayn’s hands in his, he left them up over his head and pinned them there with one of his freakishly strong hands, while the kiss has gone wild. The man was fucking his mouth with his tongue, and Zayn did not think he could be more turned on. He tried to move his hands and struggle but the man vice grip stopped him.

“You can struggle all you want babe, your hands won’t be free until I let them.” He said, he pushed Zayn’s left leg with one of his legs and Zayn got the idea. He opened his legs a little so that the man could fit between them.

“I… don’t …even… know ….you, your name.” Zayn managed to say between wet kisses and smooches.

“Liam…Liam Payne.”

“Fuck me. You’re Liam.” Zayn knew now who the man was, his brother used to talk about him a lot. He was one of the porn stars his brother casted for some of his movies and he was like a superstar in his brother’s book.

“You heard of me.” It wasn’t really a question, but more like a statement with a smirk.

“I’m Zayn.”

“Fuck it all, you’re his brother…I should have known.” He cupped the side of his jaw in his hand and inspected his face like he was evaluating the resemblance.

“What are you having second thoughts?” Zayn asked teasingly.

Liam ran his thumb over Zayn’s lower lip and then inserted part of it inside his mouth. Zayn snaked his tongue out to taste. It was the most erotic thing he has done with someone like Liam.

“Nah, what your brother doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Liam said with a wink.

Zayn sucked on his thumb like he would go down on his cock. He closed his eyes and was lost on the fantasy. He felt Liam’s hand caressing his hair and then pulling mercilessly, Zayn gasped; he was more shocked by the move than really hurt.

“You’re a real tease,” Liam whispered as he kissed him shortly on the lips. “But I’m done letting you play me baby.”

He bent his head down and started sucking a bruises on his neck, Liam moved from place to place trying to discover the most sensitive one the one that made Zayn moan in this high note he made when he got excited.

And bingo!

He really worked on creating a huge hickey on his neck. He was branding him as his.

“Now tell me babe do you know what kind of scenes I’m famous for?”

Zayn cast his eyes down and bit into his lower lip. He knew Liam was famous for d/s scenes but he also knew that he was not strictly into it. He mostly liked to control his partner but wasn’t about making them call him sir.

“Look at me Zayn.” he urged as he lightly pressed his index finger to Zayn’s chin encouraging him to look him in the eyes.

“Yeah...I know, and I’m down for it.”

“Is this your first time?”

The boy blushed hard at that question.

“No...If you mean like I’m not a virgin but it would be my first time with someone as kinky as you are.” he finished his confession with a boyish grin that made Liam’s heart stutter.

“Good. So if you’re in, I’m gonna need you to be totally naked for me baby...so remove these shorts and tank top off, same goes for underwear, shoes and socks.

Zayn hurried on to do just that, he was always comfortable in his own skin even though he was always told before that he was too skinny or wiry. He had art tattooed on different parts of his body and in his humble opinion they look great on him.

Liam must have been thinking the same because as Zayn revealed new skin he got that appreciative look like Liam was watching an interesting act going on and all Zayn was doing was undressing in a slightly provocative way.

He only had his boxers on now and he looked a little bit hesitant he was no longer fully hard but he was turned on nonetheless. He slowly pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them.

Liam was leaning on his dresser closely scrutinizing him. it was very difficult for Zayn no to cover himself with the way he was watching him, a small whimper escaped his lips as he really did not know what to do next.

Liam sensed his discomfort and moved closer.

“You’re absolutely stunning babe.” he said and Zayn could hear genuine admiration in his voice.

He looked at him with gratitude; he loved hearing compliments.

“What a great body you got there, artful ink, just gorgeous.” he said as he moved around him like wolves would circle their prey.

Zayn’s knees nearly collapsed as he felt a warm hand on one of his butt cheeks.

“A fucking lovely cute ass.”

It was barely a light caress but it left an imprint on Zayn’s body making him light up from the inside.

Liam stood facing him and just ran his hands all over his body making him shiver in all the right ways, arousal was coursing through his nerves. Zayn just stood there and let him explore his skin and curves.

Liam felt Zayn was still a little bit tense, he messaged his neck a little, heard him sigh and so he moved to his shoulders, he ran his fingers on his back he stopped before he reached the curve of his ass and moved to caress his chest. He leaned down to kiss the lips tattoo on his chest while his fingers teased his sensitive nipples. It took little to no time at all for them to turn into hard buds.

It was embarrassing that Zayn had to hardly chew on his lower lip to stop from moaning like a wanton bitch.

He had better control than this...what was happening to him.

 _Liam was_ the little voice in his head helpfully answered.

What Liam was doing to him was nerve wracking and from just these touches he was hard and mellow in his hands.

“I can see you holding back Zayn, I don't like that… you got to give me your all or nothing babe.” Liam commented as he was evilly pulse pinching his nipples.

“Fuck...please.” he couldn't hold it anymore he needed him to do something, more. What he was doing was erotic but it was also torturous.

“Nice, now we are going somewhere. Just let go baby boy, say what you feel...beg if you want to.”

“Liam please…” he said as his voice failed him at the end of the plea.

“Fuck baby the way you say my name...so hot.”

He suddenly cupped his buttocks and crushed him into his body. Zayn nearly lost his balance but Liam was there to support him. He had to look up to see his face. It felt really shocking when his naked skin made contact with Liam’s hard clothed body.

“You feel good babe. Do you feel how much you turn me on just by being here naked for me?”

Yes! Zayn could feel it and how the man could still be that hard but so composed at the same time was beyond his comprehension.

It came from years of practice, he guessed.

“Those lips of yours are just …” he couldn’t continue, he brought his hand to cup his face and rub his lower lip again. Zayn didn't waste time sucking on the thumb, he liked to have something in his mouth if it wasn't a fag then…

“You wanna taste me babe?” Liam asked as he pulled his thumb out and replaced it with two of his digits which Zayn gladly took in his mouth his lips stretching around them. “Want to demonstrate the little show you gave me downstairs with that fucking candy?”

“Yes, please. I want to taste you.” Zayn begged as he got down on his knees. He could tell that Liam was in awe as he nuzzled his face into Liam’s still clad crotch, because the brunet haven’t said anything for a long minute. He just stared at him and petted his hair. Zayn hid his smile as he tried to mouth at his cock’s visible outline.

He felt Liam’s fingers in his hair and then a pull that was none too gentle. Zayn let out a moan.

“Here are the rules Zayn, you can suck me babe, you can use your hands and mouth but you have three minutes to make me cum after that, I’ll use your mouth the way I see fit. Is this okay?”

“Yeah…super okay.” Zayn said and then slapped himself internally… _who says super okay?_

“Great,” Liam said as he was pulling out his massive hard on. Zayn was mesmerized. This guy had the biggest dick he’s ever seen in real life. He began salivating just thinking about having his mouth on him. It wasn’t his first time giving head, but he was nervous because it was Liam fucking Payne.

He held his cock out and waited.

“Come on babe don’t be shy, come and give it a kiss.” He said.

Zayn swallowed hard, the dirty talking wasn’t helping his situation; he was going to come before they even started. He approached on his knees and gave the head a kiss, then a lick. He decided to go with his instinct and took the base in his hands, Liam got his on his head just resting them there.

He started by licking long strips from head to base then back to the very tip again, drenching his cock with saliva, he pulled the foreskin and teased the slit with his tongue, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and moan at the taste, it was bitter but he liked it so much.

“You’ve got two minutes left Zayn.” Liam reminded him, he was too composed and Zayn didn’t like that.

He wrapped his lips around the head and flattened his tongue on the underside and he went down, he bobbed his head as he worked the cock inside his mouth his hands covered the rest, he wasn’t that good a deep throating because he had a vicious gag reflex and he refused to embarrass himself in front of Liam.

“Fuck, babe you’re good.” Liam praised as he played with his hair messing it up.

He moaned transferring nice vibration around the man’s cock, making him groan and buck his hips a little. Zayn looked at him with watery eyes, he almost his the back of his throat and made him gag, but he relaxed at the last minute. He pulled back, a thread of saliva connecting his mouth to the head so kissed the head again, all the while maintaining the eye contact with Liam, the latter was looking at him intently. Zayn noticed with pride how there was perspiration forming on his brow. He started making out with his dick, bids of precome were coming out of the slit regularly now and he assume that he was close.

“Three minutes are up baby…you did a very nice job.” Liam said smiling at him.

Zayn let out a whine. How could he last?

_The man was a porn star for crying out loud. He knew he would last._

“Aww babe don’t look so forlorn, you’re going to love the next part. I want you to put your hands behind your back and not move them alright.” Liam ordered, he went out of Zayn’s line of vision and then got back. He had one of Zayn’s bandanas.

“I’m going to put this on your beautiful eyes alright?” he asked.

“Okay.” Zayn said his heart thrumming in his chest. He’s never done anything as exciting as this.

The black bandana was placed on his eyes blacking his vision out. All he could do now was smell, taste and hear.

He felt Liam’s hands on the back of his neck, he pulled his head towards him and Zayn went with it.

“We’ll do this slowly baby…open your mouth wide open for me please.” Liam said gently tapping Zayn’s jaw.

Zayn didn’t need to be told twice, he opened his mouth wide, pulling his tongue out, he felt Liam rubbing the head of his cock on his tongue. He tried to lick it but Liam pulled his hair warningly.

“You had your fun babe, now you’re all mine to use.” Liam commented.

 _Fuck_ , Zayn wanted to say, but he ended up moaning like the little slut he is.

“Now wrap your lovely lips around me and relax your throat, watch out for teeth.” He instructed as he pushed his dick inside Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn did just that, but as soon as he felt the head of the dick tickling the back of his throat he began to gag.

“Zayn breathe slowly from your nose, and relax your throat.” Liam said calmly as he caressed his throbbing jaw.

When the waves of constriction past, Liam pushed his dick in further, cutting his air supply and he began chocking again, his tears dampened the bandana and he knew he must have looked like a real life hooker with snot and saliva running down his chin. The picture he painted in his head only made him horny.

Liam backed out and left the only the lip in his mouth, Zayn took that opportunity to tease the underside with his tongue which elicited a groan from Liam.

“Baby you’re killing me with that tongue of yours… now I’m going in again, I love it when you’re choking on my cock.”

“Hmm.” That was all he could say on the subject. Liam let out a chuckle and pushed back inside him.

This time he went further still and Zayn felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, but Liam never pushed him so far. He repeated the action several times until Zayn took almost the three quarters of his dick inside. His throat contracted around it and he gagged a lot still but Liam made him do it.

“Fuck baby, if you just could see yourself right now, how good you look, face all red, stained with tears and precome and saliva, and you’re just so good boy kept your hands behind your back the whole time. I’m proud of you lil zaynie.” Liam praised him as he massaged his aching jaw.

There was sudden light in front of him as Liam removed the bandana. He blinked a few times and Liam’s legs came into focus.

“Poor babe is so hard.” Liam said as he rubbed Zayn’s dick with his bare foot. Zayn almost bucked towards the friction.

“Please…Please Liam…make me come.” He almost cried then and there, he was so hard it hurt.

“I will baby, don’t worry.” Liam said calmly, still caressing the side of Zayn’s hard dick with his foot.

Zayn closed his eyes and moaned, he was going to come if Liam kept this up.

“Leeyum…I’m…” he suddenly felt Liam move away. “Noo!” he screamed in frustration. His eyes shot open and he saw Liam sitting on his bed. Making himself comfortable. He had nothing on now and was jerking his still hard cock.

“Be a good lad Zayn and crawl over here. Come on… hands and knees.” Liam said with a smile.

Zayn cocked his head to the side like a confused kitten. The way he made these outrageous demands made him want to cry in frustration at him.

He nonetheless complied with his instructions. His face was red from embarrassment as he kneeled by his legs. Liam removed his boxers, and shimmied out of them, his cock standing proudly in front of Zayn’s face who could not help but lick his lips in anticipation.

“I’m going to come babe and you’re going to get all my come in your mouth, okay, you’re going to show me my whole load before I allow you to swallow.”

Zayn’s eyes widened at that, he whimpered as he tried to hold on his aching hard on, but Liam pushed his hand away.

“No, you don’t have permission to touch yourself baby.” Liam reprimanded gently.

“Okay, I want to please, give me your juice.” Zayn said wantonly.

“Fuck here it comes.” Liam said as he began wanking, his hand becoming a blur as he rubbed himself faster. “Fuck, yes.” He groaned as he shot strips of white inside Zayn’s awaiting mouth. He kept rubbing gently the last load of semen out of his slit and pushed it on the tip of Zayn’s tongue.”

Liam was breathing heavily still locking eyes with Zayn who just waited where he was with his mouth slightly open, not daring to swallow just yet. When Liam’s breathing evened a little, he held his chin with his hand. “Show me.” He commanded, and Zayn opened his mouth and showed him his load resting on his tongue.

“Fuck, that’s hot babe, you can swallow.” And Zayn did just that savoring the taste of the most attractive man he ever swallowed.

Zayn rested his hands on Liam’s strong thighs and looked at him with teary eyes.

“Please Liam will you make me come?” he asked.

“Of course baby, I’ll make you come more than once. Come on hop on your bed, hands and knees.” He announced as he helped him on his feet. Zayn was so grateful that he jumped on Liam and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Liam kissed him for a while savoring his own taste inside the boy’s mouth, but then he removed him and put him in the middle of the bed, face down. Zayn let out a little yelp that made Liam laugh. He was just like a small puppy.

Zayn felt Liam kneel behind him on the bed. He felt a feathery light kiss on his shoulder, then on each and every vertebrate along his back. He shuddered. This was so different. Intimate. The kisses moved to the end of his back, to the swell of his ass, each cheek and then on his very hole.

“Fuck, Leeyum please.”

“Hmm, you had a chance to taste me baby, now my turn. It’s only fair.” Liam said as he nuzzled his crack.

“Okay…fuck you’re killin’ me!”

He heard Liam chuckle before he felt his tongue circling his rim. He nearly jolted forward, pushing his face on his covers to shut his screams.

A slap ricocheted on the walls of the room and reached his ears before he felt the burn of it on his right ass cheek. He lifted his head and turn around to glare at Liam who had a look of solemnity on his face.

“Don’t stifle your sounds from me Zayn, I wanna hear it all.”

Zayn bit on his lower lip, could he be more turned on right now. _Wait don’t answer that_ , he knew the answer is going to bite him back in the butt, maybe literally.

“Leeyum, just come on get on with it…I’m dying here!”

“All in good time Zee.” He said as he went back to what he was doing before. He opened him up and started fucking him with his tongue. It was so hot but it wasn’t enough. He needed something inside him.

As if Liam read his mind, he gently started fucking his index finger inside him, stretching him a little. That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. He did not even have the time to warn Liam, it just happened like he was holding it for so long and it just exploded out of his control.

“LIAM.” He screamed as it happened.

There was only silence on the aftermath. Zayn was sprawled on his bed, his hands and knees gave up on his weight after he orgasmed and Liam’s hands were just caressing his backside soothingly.

Zayn turned around to face him. He covered his face with his hands because he just couldn’t look him in the eyes yet. Liam straddled his hips and circled each wrist in his hand. He removed his hands away from his face and waited for him to look at him. Once Zayn did, he smirked and lowered his head to smack him on the lips. It was chaste but it felt so comforting. Zayn expected Liam to be mad because he did come without even telling him.

Liam then whispered near his ear: “You were so good baby boy, I’m so proud of you, but next orgasm I wanna see it on your face.”

“Next?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna work you again baby, till you’re begging me.” Liam said with a hushed voice like he was telling him an important secret.

Zayn groaned. He did not think he could get hard again, not at that moment anyway, but he knew that if Liam put his mind to it he would make him beg again, even if he was too sensitive still.

Liam’s mouth was latched to the hicky he worked on earlier and it was so tender that he hissed. The man licked it soothingly and then moved to his right nipple. He sucked on it and made it hard. Zayn was seeing flashes of white in his vision and he just realized that they were tears clouding his sight. Tears of pure pleasure. His back arched as he tried to chase the mouth tormenting him and his hand rested on Liam’s head, trying to keep him there. He moved to the left nipple and gave it the same treatment. Zayn was just lolling his head, moving from left to right too gone for words.

He bit the hear tattoo on his hip and then started sucking on the area between his leg and crotch. It was like something out of a dream, a very filthy one. As if Zayn’s skin was his favorite ice-cream flavor and he could not get enough of it. Liam moved one of his legs with his hand, supporting it from the knee and left the inside of the thigh exposed for his appetite.

He gave Zayn this hot look that made him gulp. He was going to eat on his thigh too! He felt the blood rushing again to the southern area, clogging his mind.

“Ahhh…oooh.” All he could do now was let out indiscernible vowels.

The noises that ensued from the action were coming out of a porn movie. Liam’s tongue was doing things to his body that he had never new they existed. When Liam was finished he turned to the other thigh, then to the junction near his groin, and then to a more dangerous area; his balls. He took them all in his mouth and sucked gently. Zayn’s hands clenched his covers in a death grip, his legs and thighs surrounding Liam’s head and shoulders.

If someone was listening outside of his room, they would think someone was murdering him inside.

“Oh myyy…Li.”

“Yeah baby you liked that huh, see how you’re begging again. Are you begging me to fuck you Zayn?”

“Yeah please …please Liam I need to feel you inside me.” the words flowed out of his mouth as if he was trained to say them in such a situation.

“Fuck, do you have lube?” Liam asked and it took Zayn more than a second to realize what Liam was asking him. He nodded and reached for under his pillow.

Liam let out a laugh at that. He kissed the corner of Zayn’s mouth to let him know that he found that endearing.

“Why don’t you start making yourself ready for me while I search for a condom in my pants baby.” He suggested in a sultry voice that made his dick twitch on its own. He nodded for lack of words to say and opened the bottle of lube to squirt some on his fingers. He reached under him and pushed two digits at once in his tight hole. He loved the stretch, he closed his eyes and moaned as he moved his fingers in and out of himself.

He felt the bed dip again and Liam’s hand pushed his fingers out. He opened his eyes and saw Liam coating his fingers with the lubricant. He placed three digits this time.

“Ahh!”

“Does it hurt?” Liam asked as he stilled his hand’s movement.

“The stretch burns a little but it’s soo good…don’t ever stop!”

Liam smiled at him as he lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on his now achingly hard dick. It jerked again, as if it loved Liam’s mouth on it. It sure did!

Liam fucked him nice and hard with his fingers, starching them out and messaging his walls, reaching deep inside him to push on his bundle of nerves that made him produce some high pitched noise. It was embarrassing but Liam was enjoying it. He was encouraging him to scream some more.

When Liam deemed he was ready, he removed his fingers to Zayn’s disapproval. He shushed him as he prepared to wrap his dick in the condom he picked up earlier.

Liam pulled his legs up by the back of his knees, he spread them wide open, the head of his dick rested on his hole that tried to suck it inside. Zayn’s eyes closed at the feeling.

“Zayn baby, look at me.” Liam said and Zayn has never heard him so affected until now.

He looked at him. He knew Liam wanted to see his reaction as he penetrated him. Zayn looked at him with heavy lidded beaded eyes and as Liam pierced him his face scrunched from the pain of the stretched.

“Oh God! Li…so big…so full.” He knew he wasn’t making any sense, but as he opened his eyes again he found out that Liam was now focused on where they were connected. On how his rim must be stretched and red and surrounding the hot rod that was entering him slowly.

When he was all inside Zayn arched his back, he wanted more. More of what, he did not know. Or maybe he did. More of Liam’s fucking his brains out.

“Move Liam…please.”

However Liam didn’t move. He covered him with his body as he pushed down to give him the dirtiest kiss that ever existed in history, or so it felt. It was all tongue and saliva and what not and Zayn was whining at the back of his throat as he tried to push his ass up, urging Liam on.

It worked. Liam let out a groan as he retreated half way out and then pushed back inside. It started like that and then intensified in crescendo. The pace went wild as they both worked their bodies to find a rhythm that worked for them. A wild pace that made their breathing shorten and their hearts drumming inside their chests, trying to unite, to connect, to merge.

Liam covered Zayn’s body again, biting on his shoulder as Zayn was scratching on his back, he drove into him, again and again and again until he felt his walls clench on him in a vice grip. His movement stuttered as Zayn squeezed him so good. Zayn was moaning Liam’s name like a mantra as he came between their sweaty torsos and Liam could not hold his orgasm any longer. He drove with one last powerful thrust inside his lover’s tightness and let go. He came so hard inside the confinement of the condom, and he chased their last tremors of pleasure with lazy thrusts that made them both hiss when they were too sensitive to go on.

Liam pulled back slowly. Zayn hissed at the movement. He was clinging to him like a koala bear. It made him laugh softly. He tried to pry his arms away so he would get something to clean them up and remove the condom but Zayn just kept on his grip. Liam found that endearing. So he just let him. He pulled him up with him, like a baby as Zayn huffed softly and laid his head on his broad shoulder, his lips attached to his neck, sucking softly until Liam had goose bumps. He found a soft towel in the bathroom joined to the bedroom. He wet it with lukewarm water, laid it on his other shoulder then clumsily reached for the condom to slowly pull it off and threw it away in a nearby bin.

When he slumped back on the comfortable bed after he pulled the covers away, he was beat. Zayn was nuzzling his skin like a kitten, half asleep. It made Liam’s heart stop for a second. He tightened his arms around the boy slumbering safely on top of his hard body and shut his eyes as he smelled his hair.

Fuck, how much he felt intoxicated by the scent!

 


End file.
